Naruto: Revenge on Konoha
by natishalove3
Summary: Naruto is tired of the treatment he gets in konoha and discovers that it is because that he has the kyuubi no yoko sealed in side him. Sarutobi, council bashing/naruto harem
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Path to Evil

This is my first story tell me what you think of it.

This will be a evil naruto x harem story. Please say who should be in this harem.

The third hokage will try to make naruto his weapon.

12 years ago the Leaf Village was attacked by the kyuubi. The fourth hokage had sacrificed his life to save the village with kushina and sealed it into their son Naruto Uzumaki.

Aftermath of the Attack…...

The Hokage was calling a council meeting about the attack. Sarutobi told the council that the kyuubi was sealed into Naruto.

The Civilian council kill the kyuubi he might kill us when he grows up.

No, listen to yourself yelling about killing a newborn child he shall be our ultimate weapon and we will train him to defend the village.

Lord Hokage have you gone mad Tusme yelled he is only a child.

Quite down what I say is law he shall he be put in the orphanage this meeting is over.

5 years later…..

6 year old Naruto is running in the village away from a mob.

Why are you chasing be I haven't done anything to you.

You killed my wife. You crushed my kids. Hey we got him cornered now. This for my wife stabbed him with a knife. This is for my brother. Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire release: Great fireball jutsu)

Ahhhhhhhhhhh HELP ME SOMEONE HELP ME

In Mindscape….

Huh they through me in the sewer. I have to find jiji. My host finally arrived. Come closer boy. Who said closer to the cage.

A giant claw almost hit him. Damn this cage it the only reason your still alive. Who are you a giant bunny. HOW DARE YOU I AM THE GREAT KYUUBI NO YOKO. COME CLOSER TO THE CAGE SO I CAN EAT YOU.

So that it that why I'm hated hahahhahahaha. This is unbelieveable.

What so funny kit. I can finally have enough power to get my revenge in this village. Kyuubi you will help me.

Kyuubi's thoughts...

Maybe this container might not be so bad.

What did you think was it good please comment me.


	2. Chapter 2: Graduation and Revealing True

Chapter 2: Graduation and Revealing True self

Thank you for your comments it really helped me.

6 years later

Naruto come back here! You will really get in trouble for disgraceing the mountain.

Hehehehehe they won't find me now. **_I can't believe they really believe this act. _**

NARUTO! What are you doing out here screamed Iruka. You missed the lesson now you have to make it up dragging him off. Well no that naruto is back we can redo Henge no jutsu.

Ahhhh Thanks alot Naruto. I don't care. **I am really good to keep this act up when the exam starts I will show them the power of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.**

Next transform Iruka has a nose bleed what was that. It's my sexy no jutsu got you good didn't I. This is not a game the exams are tomorrow.

Time skip end of the day

Come on Naruto finish cleaning the mountain and you could go home.

Not like any ones there any way.

Naruto. What! If you finish cleaning I'll buy you ramen.

Time skip Ichiruka Ramen stand

Sluuuuuuuuuuurp Ahhhhhh that hit the spot

Naruto why do you do this.

Because I'm gonna surpass all the other Hokage's and be Hokage. Ah Iruka do you think I can try on your headband.

Oh this not until you graduate.

Time skip at Naruto's apartment

Kyuubi **What is it. **Tomorrows the day that I start to get my revenge on this village so get ready because I'm gonna reveal my true self tomorrow. **Ok kit do lots of damage.** Tomorrow's a new start the start of my revenge. Hahahahahahahaha

Time skip Morning naruto's apartment

I can finally get rid of the horrid jumpsuit naruto put on black anbu pants, black with orange flames shirt and black sandles . I'm ready ready to go now.

At the academy

Naruto sit next to sasuke. Ino and Sakura come racing in yelling.

Ino pig I'm first no I am first billboard brow. Naruto get up I want to sit next to Sasuke.

Haruno please be quiet and there is another sit next to him so shut up. Everyone was quiet because Naruto mever insulted Sakura before.

Iruka and Mizuki walk in. Everyoe settle down and get intok your sits. Mizuki will pass out the test for the exam. Mizuki put a genjutsu on Naruto's test.

**Hum he thinks it will be that easy. Kia. **

Everyone pencils down. Go out side to do the weapons next. Kiba, Shino, Choji, Kiba, Shikamaru. Sasuke your next. Good job 8 out of 10. Naruto **This will be easy. **

P-Perfect score. Next is the taijutsu portion.

First is Kiba and Shino. Good job you two. Next Choji and Shikamaru. Troublesome I give up. Ok than, Skura and Ino. Good job. Finally Sasuke and Naruto.

Hurray up dobe I want to get this over quickly.

Fan girls yelling Go Sasuke you can beat the deadlast.

Come on okay if your not coming I'll come at you. Naruto stand still and Sasuke tries to punch him key word tries. Naruto flips him out of the line. Naruto wins.

Everyone was quiet.

Okay than lets get to the jutsu portion.

Time skip Naruto's turn

Okay Naruto do a henge, kawarimi no jutu, and bushin you pass, if you do it under 10 seconds you get extra points.

Finish Iruka Oo-okay than you pass here is your headband. **Damn the demon passed this wasn't suppose to happen. I guess I have to steal it for myself.**

I guess the deadlat didn't pass yelled kiba. I did myh headband is right here.

Okay everyone come back tomorrow form your team assignment.

This is the second chapter what do you think of it.


	3. Not a new chapter

**This is not a new chapter.**

**I am putting up some polls so you can help me decide who should be on teams with Naruto.**

**The polls will be up until wednesday so please vote.**

**There willl be more polls in later dates too.**

**Please leave me comments for the story.**


End file.
